Dangerous Questions
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: When the Dark Lord offers Bellatrix the chance to ask him any question she desires, she cannot turn down the opportunity. However, she does not realise the possible dangers. B/V for 'Your Favourite Couple Scenarios'


This is for the next instalment of the Your Favourite Couple Challenge. The prompt was "Your couple has the worst disagreement they will ever have." Since the pairing is Bellamort it was a little more difficult, but, considering the characters this is about as severe a disagreement as they would ever have (because Bella does not have a death wish).

Enjoy.

* * *

Bellatrix saw herself as a fairly rational woman. Unlike some of the fairy tales and foolish dreams that leached into her sister's mind, she viewed herself as immune to those delusions; she had married a man she had not loved, she had abandoned any ideas of child rearing and she had concluded that, despite her feelings for her lover, none would ever be returned.

She knew how much of an honour it was to share her Master's bed. She knew how much of an honour it was to serve him in a way no one else did. She knew it was a miracle that he regarded her with any type of affection.

It was why she never protested any of her Lord's action, even if she did not enjoy them. She would sacrifice her own pleasure for him, she would relinquish her own power and, if he desired to use her body and dismiss her immediately, she would not complain.

That was why Bellatrix was feeling incredibly pleased and grateful as she rested her head on the Dark Lord's cold chest. Admittedly, it was too bony to be comfortable, but comfort was easily ignored when she was in her Lord's presence. She only smiled to herself as she stared up at her Master with worship shinning in her eyes. His gaze was not directed at her, but up at the canopy of his bed. She was not concerned. She could not be when his arm was around her.

It might have been a rare occasion and was mostly generated by her Lord's disinterest rather than bothering to kick her out immediately, but she was quite content and quite eager to continue to stay in his bed for as long as she could.

Smirking to herself, she shifted slightly up his body so she could trail her lips against his long slender neck.

He did not react, at least not obviously. She only felt his grip on her waist tighten as she played a dangerous game and lightly nipped her teeth against his skin. Not at all bothered by the fairly typical behaviour, she moved her hand down his body, but she was stopped before it could reach its destination.

"Not now, Bella," he ordered simply, though, thankfully, he did not sound annoyed as he lifted his gaze from the canopy of the bed to stare at her. Regaining his attention made the attempt worthwhile. "You are always so eager."

"Only with you," she murmured suggestively as she nipped her teeth lightly and playfully into his neck.

He only chuckled. She was happy. He seemed to be in a good mood. Evidently she had pleased him. "Is that all you can think about my dear Bella?"

"Well I was unaware you would prefer monotonous conversation," she said with a smirk as she adjusted her chin to rest on his chest.

"Perhaps not monotonous."

"But you would prefer conversation," she asked with more than a little bit of scepticism as she folded her arms underneath herself.

"Yes."

"About what?"

"Whatever you would like to ask."

Her Lord was always so composed. Leaning back onto the pillows with one hand behind his head and the other resting against her lower back, his face was blank except for the smallest twist upwards in his lips. It was a skill she envied immensely, even if she would never dare hide anything from him. Like now, she could not help, but smile.

"So I may ask anything?"

"Within reason."

It was a dangerous game and the possibilities were almost endless. However, it was limited. He might have said anything, but she knew he had his secrets and she would not dare to intrude. If she did not have permission she would never attempt to question him, yet, with that permission, she had to take advantageous. Bella was not someone who would fail to capitalise on such an opportunity.

Taking a long breath, she settled on a question. It would answer a lot for her, yet it would not be too dangerous. It was so open ended that her Lord could pick and choose what he desired to tell her.

"What was your childhood like? Of course you do not-" she started to say but she was interrupted when the Dark Lord suddenly stiffened and sat bold upright. Mimicking his actions, her eyes widened as she faced him. "My Lord?"

His expression hardened for a moment before he seemed to think better of it and relaxed onto the bed again. She could only assume he had calmed down and, if she explained herself, she thought it would be fine to continue.

"I don't mean anything too detailed, my Lord. I was even considering asking something like your paren-"

Her words halted abruptly when the Dark Lord darted upright again, but this time he did not relax. Before she could even register what had happened, his hand came out of nowhere and back handed her powerfully across the face. Falling back onto the quilt, she gapped for a moment as the Dark Lord rose.

"What was that for?" she snapped angrily as the shock and pain coursed through her. She was half way to her feet before she was pounced on by the Dark Lord and slammed into the poll of the bed.

"You presume too much," he snarled and she could already see the red sheen in his eyes. She knew it was a sign of his anger, but she did not understand at all. She was someone who was fairly quick to acknowledge how someone could insult the Dark Lord, though, on this occasion, she was clueless.

"I did nothing!" she retorted her voice rising to a louder pitch. "It was a simple question! Merlin you act like your parents are blood traitors, muggles or-"

She had not noticed the Dark Lord collect his wand or summon it, but, before she knew it, she was a victim of the weapon. A terrible scream escaped her as the Cruciatus Curse hit her. Pain like thousands of knives reverberated through her body as she collapsed on the ground. Her body writhed and shook and, it was only when the curse was lifted, that she could breathe again. Gasping and stealing heavily gulps of air, she felt a foot slide under her and kick her onto her back.

"You need to learn your place." His voice was unusually emotive and revealed his anger.

"I do not understand," she managed to gasp as his foot pressed into her naked chest, "I only asked about your par-"

It happened again. The Cruciatus Curse lashed her body and she shrieked and screamed until the pain started to finally slip away.

"Enough!" The Dark Lord snarled. "Enough!"

"There is something you are not telling me," she began as she fought the urge and tried to find her feet. "Tell me the truth! You owe me that. Who are you parents? For Merlin's sake Master! You could not be suggesting that they are-"

She only got half way to her feet before the curse hit her again. She shrieked in pain as the curse was left upon her for several moments. She screamed and hollered and, when it was done, she was left breathing heavily and glaring up at him.

She supposed she should quit while she was ahead.

Silently she stood and, before her Lord could tell her otherwise, she gathered the scattered pieces of clothing. Without another word she turned and left.

Despite her enduring curiosity, she never questioned the origins of his parents again.


End file.
